Les nuits sans nom - HP
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Un thème - Cent mots avec une tolérance de dix pourcent et sept minutes pour les écrire. Voici les règles de l'atelier Drabbles du [Collectif NoName]
1. Primevères - Paul

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Severus se demandait souvent pourquoi ses cornichons d'élèves étaient incapables de lire ce qu'il marquait au tableau. Pourtant, il faisait tout pour que ça soit lisible. Sauf qu'il avait toujours un pour faire n'importe quoi. Il observait sa classe. Certains trop concentrés sur leur tâche ne le remarquait pas. D'autres par contre l'avait vu. Provoquant une autre erreur grossière. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait que peu de risques que concoction explose. Surtout, si les primevères agissaient bien. Il préparait tout de même sa baguette. Et elle n'était jamais de trop pour vider les chaudrons dangereux. N'en déplaise aux Gryffondors...


	2. Abandon - Himawari

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Seul, complètement seul. Il ne savait pas s'il devait hurler ou se réjouir. La mort arrivait à n'importe qui. Celle de Cockdur avait laissé un vide immense dans le cœur du garde-chasse. Il était son compagnon, celui à qui il parlait des heures. Il savait que certains attendait de lui à ce qu'il adopte un autre animal supposé dangereux. Mais son chien était son meilleur ami. Ne plus le voir détaller comme un lapin au moindre sombre ou scrout à pétard lui manquerait. Il lâchait un soupir. Les élèves passaient peu chez lui, il se sentait abandonné de tous. Demain ça changerait, il adopterait un nouveau chien.


	3. Oléagineux - Elizabeth

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Il en avait plein les noix de cette histoire. Toujours Potter, encore et toujours. Avec son rôle de héros. Monsieur se la pétait alors que ceux de sa maison étaient passés sous la loupe d'Auror parfois aussi zélés que Maugrey Fol Oeil. Et encore le mot était faible. Draco fusillait du regard son ennemi qui lui rendait bien. Il ne serait pas être ordinaire une fois dans son existence ? Bien sûr que non. Il était celui qui avait fin au règne d'un tyran dont il aimé certaines idées. Mais était-ce sa faute ? Non, celle de son milieu de vie et de son éducation.


	4. Stratège - Nanthana

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ron adorait les échecs, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était le meilleur en stratégie. La vie n'était pas un échiquier géant. Un seul à grandeur humaine lui avait suffi comme expérience. Il préférait grandement lasser ça à d'autres. Puis en dehors de ces parties endiablées, il se laissait souvent emporter par ses émotions. Même si Hermione disait qu'elles tenaient une petite cuillère. Elles étaient là. Personne ne pouvait lui retirer, et heureusement. Sans ça, il ne pourrait pas rire, ni pleurer, rien qui faisait de lui un être humain des plus ordinaires. Même si être sorcier le rendait extraordinaire.


	5. Promesse - Paul

Disclaimer: mes personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Un serment, une promesse. Harry avait toujours voulu d'une vie plus rangée. Même si pour ça, il devait s'extrader. Il faisait sa valise. Il avait écrit des lettres à ses amis et ses proches. L'école d'Auror pouvait attendre. Il avait besoin de vivre pour lui et non pas pour une communauté de sorciers effrayés par le deuxième mage noir de l'histoire. Il avait laissé la maison de Sirius sous surveillance d'un autre elfe que Kreatur. Il avait engagé honnêtement, respectant son amie qui défendait ces créatures et l'héroïsme de Dobby. Il lâchait un soupir. Il transplantait devant la poste pour sorcier. Il confiait ses lettres et partait enfin...


	6. Cadeaux

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Sirus sourit, il était rare que Remus fête Noël, la peine lune ayant la salle habitude de tomber au mauvais moment. Il prit des mains de l'autre homme le cadeau. C'est là qu'il vit qu'il manquait quelque chose. Son pantalon, la vue plus qu'appréciable donnait chaud à l'ancien prisonnier. Il retira son haut rapidement.

« Merci Rem.  
\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?  
-J'ai bien mieux à faire... »

Le présumé criminel soulevait le pull de cet homme. Celui avait longtemps été là pour lui. Qu'il aimait plus que tout. Que la lune lui soit témoin, Sirius Black aimerait Remus Lupin comme personne. Physiquement et mentalement...


End file.
